


Бранч

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: В астральное измерение Джесси выбросило, когда в Паноптикуме на ровном месте снова взбесился тот самый холодильник.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Бранч

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон длс "Основание"; [сцена](https://director-faden.tumblr.com/post/628262549972008960).  
> Кому надо, может прищуриться и даже увидеть пейринг

В астральное измерение Джесси выбросило, когда в Паноптикуме на ровном месте снова взбесился тот самый холодильник. После закрытия портала Хиссов подобных происшествий не случалось уже довольно давно; все предметы силы вели себя в целом хорошо и не мешали Лэнгдону предаваться сальным анекдотам и посторонним телефонным разговорам на рабочем месте, — так что, когда он по старой памяти вызвал ее разобраться, «Потому что вы, Директор, лучше всех умеете находить с ними общий язык», ленивая жопа, Джесси, конечно, пришлось спуститься.

С ее последнего посещения астрального измерения прошло, наверное, месяца четыре, не меньше — но если в Бюро за это время поменялось множество кадров, задач и, гм, стен, то здесь, казалось, все всегда замирало навечно.

Ровно посередине просторного мраморного кубического островка, где оказалась Джесси, стоял столик. Идеальный квадратный столик на двоих с белоснежной скатертью.

И один стул.

Над противоположной стороной островка, освещая пространство единственным глазом — или, по крайней мере, единственной частью тела, которую можно было в нем более-менее идентифицировать, — темнеющей необъятной массой нависал старый знакомый, Формер.

— О, привет, — Джесси машинально помахала ему рукой — не то чтобы он понимал значение подобных движений.

Глаз Формера обернулся вокруг своей оси.

— < Друг #@$% Рад >

— Что-то случилось? — Джесси подошла к столику и села на стул. На столе стояло блюдо, прикрытое начищенным до блеска колпаком, с какими подают еду в фешенебельных ресторанах. Боже. По правде говоря, по не-логике астрального измерения (да и вообще всего, что происходит в Бюро и вокруг него), под крышкой могло оказаться что угодно, начиная с очередного типа оружия, обозначающего какой-нибудь новый статус, кончая... Джесси терялась в догадках.

— < Зеро #@$% Вопрос #@$%! Обещание #@$%! Смотреть? >

— Хм, ладно. — Джесси взялась за ручечку крышки. Никаких странных параестественных ощущений не последовало, и она подняла ее.

На блюде лежал внушающий доверие и аппетит большущий бутерброд. ПахнУло выпечкой, овощами и мясом, и Джесси не удержалась от смешка. Она положила крышку рядом и спросила:

— И... Как это понимать?

Формер снова мигнул и качнулся.

— < Гость #@$% Голод #@$% Помочь #@$% Панини >

Опять шарады. Этому панини нужна помощь? Мало ли, какую форму могут принимать многомерные создания. Но не настолько же убедительно...

— < Формер #@$% Друг #@$% Гость #@$% Просить #@$% Формер #@$% Дать >

— Постой, это мне? Я просила? Но... — Джесси принялась вспоминать их последний разговор. Не так-то просто запомнить то, смысл чего ты не очень уловила. Точно... О боже. Формер и правда решил, что она до сих пор голодает и ждет этого панини. Кто знает, как он вообще его сюда притащил.

— < Гость #@$%! Уважать #@$% Принять >

— Оу. Окей! Э... Спасибо?

Панини действительно оказалось очень вкусным. Жаль, всухомятку, но жаловаться на это у Джесси хватило совести.

— < #@$% >

Когда последняя крошка была доедена, Джесси переместило обратно в Паноптикум. Проходя мимо Лэнгдона, она даже улыбнулась ему — черт знает что он себе там подумал, заметив ее довольный вид.

Ну и пускай; не каждый день случается сходить на бранч с многомерным существом из астрального измерения.


End file.
